


Spider-Man: Harem King

by Musikman50



Series: Spider-Man: Harem King [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lady Death (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Red Sonja (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Vampirella (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Peter is given the powers of a God and must make love to the hottest women on Earth. Hope he survives the Experience.





	1. All hail the King

_** Chapter 1: All hail the King ** _

In a room of white a woman in green appeared in the area walking towards the center the she got to the center she stopped and spoke. "It is time everyone. Come to me", the woman said.

Almost as if immediately, a powerful burst of wind blow through the room and several figures appeared in front of her. The identity of this woman was none other than Gaea, the mother of the Gods and an Elder Goddess. The beings surrounding her were the various deities from other pantheons.

Gaea saw that everyone was present, children and past lovers, before she continued to speak. "Everyone it is time once again for a new Harem King to be crowned", Gaea said.

"Yes mother, we know. It is a day that we all anticipated would be coming", said Zeus. "All we have to ask is who is worthy to be the new king?"

"That's a hard question to answer considering there are many warriors on Midgard that qualify for that title", said Odin as he sat back in his chair. "Every mortal that I've seen has shown excellent skill and will to be Harem King regardless of gender, background, morals, and abilities".

"On that, we agree. It will be hard to choose", said Osiris. All of the gods continued to talk to one another about this and even started coming names and comparing them others. All of sudden Gaea spoke.

"Everyone, I understand that each of you have your own suggestions and each of the heroes has a right to be awarded this title. However, I already have a suitable candidate in mind", Gaea said.

"Who have you already chosen mother?" asked Hera.

"I have the mortal named Peter Parker. You know him better as Spider-Man", Gaea said. This caught everyone off guard as they didn't expect Spider-Man to be considered.

"Mother Spider-Man is a horrible choice", Hera said causing Gaea to look at her daughter with a quizzical look. "Okay, maybe not a horrible choice but there are several better choices than Peter Parker".

"I'm not so sure about that. I've seen the Spider-Man in action before and while he does annoy others with his sense of humor he has overcome odds no mortal could ever survive", Odin said.

"Odin has a point", said Ra.

"While Spider-Man has had successes, he's not the only hero that has proven himself", Zeus said. "My son Hercules also saved lives".

"That was after he helped Ares assault the Amazons", Osiris said.

"He was punished for his crimes and apologized to Hippolyta", Zeus said.

"Many years later, he did", Ra said.

"Of what of your follower Ra? Didn't she kill innocents in your name?" Zeus asked.

"Sekhmet is my business and unlike Hercules she's not related to me", Ra said.

"Alright everyone that's enough", Gaea said getting the two to stop arguing and getting the other gods to look at her. "I understand that some of you are indifferent to the Spider-Man but he has proven himself to be a very capable hero and has saved more lives then most others. I apologize but my decision is final. I choose the Spider-Man as the Harem King".

"Of course you do grandmother, you would choose the most pathetic of mortals to be the new king instead of a god like ourselves", said an armored being. This was the son of Zeus and god of war, Ares.

"Because we gods are not allowed by the Living Tribunal himself. Would you risk being annihilated my dear grandson?" Gaea asked with a smirk. Ares growled under his breathe before turning away. "Alright then, since some of you believe that the Spider-Man is the wrong choice, I suggest he be challenged to see if he is worthy of the title".

"I agree with that idea. More than that if Spider-Man is able to pass he will be the new Harem King", Gaea said. "Is this fine with everyone?" It was a unanimous yes from everyone even from Ares who begrudgingly said yes. "Alright then. I conclude that this matter has been brought to a close".

* * *

**New York**

In a house in New York working on two small devices was none other than Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man. He was in his bedroom redesigning his web-shooters just as he got a call on his cell phone. Peter stopped what he was doing and picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello Peter Parker speaking", Peter said.

" _Hey Peter. I just called to let you know that I'm going to be moving in with Jonah Sr in Boston. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with that_ ". The person speaking to Peter was none other than Peter's loving aunt May Parker.

"Thanks Aunt May but trust me, I'm fine. Besides you deserve to be happy", Peter said.

" _Thank you Peter, that means a lot_ ", May said there was a bit of silence before she spoke again. " _You know Peter, I know that things have been rough for you as of late, especially with losing Mary Jane and Gwen, but trust me when I say things can and will get better. Just know that I love you and want you to be happy as well_ ".

"I know Aunt May and thank you", Peter said before he saw his phone light up with the Avengers logo on it. "Um Aunt May I have to call you back later, I'm needed at my second job".

" _I understand. I'll call you later the. I love you_ ", May said.

"I love you too May", Peter said as he turned off his phone. He started to take off his clothes to reveal the Advanced Spider-Man suit underneath. "Time to punch some bad guys".

_**-Madison Square Garden-** _

In Madison Square Garden, a large Tri-Sentinel appeared and started to attack several buildings. People began to flee as the attack started with the Tri-Sentinel sending out several other normal Sentinels as well. Arriving on the scene was none other than the Avengers and the Justice League.

The members of the Avengers consist of Steve Rogers ( _ **Captain America**_ ) , Tony Stark ( ** _Iron Man_** ), King T'Challa ( _ **Black Panther**_ ), Carol Danvers ( _ **Captain Marvel**_ ),  _ **Thor Odinson**_ , Natasha Romanov ( _ **Black Widow**_ ), Clint Barton ( _ **Hawkeye**_ ), and Monica Rambeau ( _ **Spectrum**_ ).

The members of the Justice League consist of Clark Kent ( _ **Superman**_ ), Bruce Wayne ( _ **Batman**_ ), Diana Prince ( _ **Wonder Woman**_ ), Wally West ( _ **Flash**_ ), Kyle Rayner ( _ **Green Lantern**_ ), Shayera Hol ( _ **Hawkgirl**_ ), Victor Stone ( _ **Cyborg**_ ), Dick Grayson ( _ **Nightwing**_ ), and Karen Starr ( _ **Power Girl**_ ).

"Everyone, get to the subway or anywhere underground!" Clark called out as he flew up with Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Spectrum, Wonder Woman, and Power Girl to deal with the Sentinels. All the while Flash, Batman, Hawkeye, and Black Widow ushered all the civilians to a safe place.

The Tri-Sentinel continued to attack buildings until Superman appeared and blasted at it with heat vision. This did nothing as the Tri-Sentinel created a force field to protect itself. It then proceeded to attack Superman with a blast of energy that Superman was barely able to dodge.

"It would seem as though this Tri-Sentinel was able to adapt to opponents", Clark said to everyone.

"That's exactly what I thought", Bruce said as he punched away another Sentinel. "Where is Spider-Man?"

"We don't know", Steve answered back as he used his shield to block a blast attack. Soon enough, a Sentinel that was going to attack Cap from behind was shot and electrocuted by taser webbing. Cap and Batman watched as Spider-Man swung in.

"I'm right here, got here as fast as I could", Peter said as he swung up and punched a Sentinel, hard knocking it's head off, before shooting an EMP web grenade to shut down another Sentinel. "Man I always feared that one day the Tri-Sentinel would come back to haunt me".

"Wait, you've fought a Tri-Sentinel before?" Shayera asked as she slammed her mace into an attacking Sentinel.

"Yeah, had cosmic powers to beat it too. Could really use those powers about now", Peter said as he punched another Sentinel attacking him.

"Yeah, I agree. They could really come in handy", Tony said as he flew down and blasted a Sentinel coming towards Peter. "Who created this Tri-Sentinel anyway?"

"From what we can tell this looks like Reed Richards doing", Karen said. This caused Peter to frown underneath his mask.

"Then he more than likely came up with this as a way to distract us for something else", Bruce said. "We have to come up with a plan to stop it immediately".

"I have an idea", Peter called out. "I can create a powerful EMP to shut down the Tri-Sentinel. Take out the Tri-Sentinel, take out the others but I'll need them to be taken to a safe area where there are no people to activate it".

"Understood", Steve said.

"I got your back Webs", Monica said as she flew above him.

"Thanks Spectrum", Peter said as he took out an EMP and began working on it. Monica was blasting away Sentinels in order to protect Peter all the while the other heroes were fighting the other Sentinels. Diana, Karen and Carol began punching Sentinels while Clark and Tony shot both Heat Vision and Repulser Rays at the Tri-Sentinel. "Guys I've finished the EMP!" Peter began running as he said that.

Peter began running and dodging Sentinels all the while Monica flew by him and gave the Web-Head cover to keep moving. Peter ran faster until he jumped and started swinging to avoid being blasted by Sentinels until his web-line was severed by a blast. Luckily a large green hand caught Peter and began lifting him up thanks to Kyle Rayner.

"I gotcha Webs", Kyle said with a smile.

"Thanks dude", Peter said. Once Peter was close enough, he jumped and swung over to it before activating and throwing the EMP. The EMP detonated and shut down the Tri-Sentinel causing the other Sentinels to shut off as well. Clark along with Diana, Carol, Kyle, Tony, and Karen managed to catch the Tri-Sentinel and land it in a near by park where it was empty. Just like that the crisis was over. All of the Sentinels were shut off and the heroes had saved New York.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a bar, a woman with black hair was drinking when Anansi walked up to her. "Are you Lady Shiva?"

The woman looked at him with a slight scowl. "Who wants to know?" This was Sandra Woosan aka Lady Shiva, one of the deadliest women on the planet.

"Someone who wants to give Spider-Man a gift", Anansi said.

"What kind of gift?" Shiva asked. Anansi smiled at this before he continued on with his conversation with her.

* * *

**Later**

After the fighting, all of the heroes were able to clean up the streets as well as get rid of the Tri-Sentinel and other smaller Sentinels. All of the people that were present during the Sentinel attack and sent into the sub-way, were all okay.

Soon after, all the heroes made it to Avengers Tower to discuss what happened. "While we were fighting against the Tri-Sentinel, I picked up on a signal coming somewhere in Canada. It could be where Reed is", Tony said.

"We'll go and investigate. Reed is a smart man so he might have something for us just in case", Steve said.

"I was just about to warn you", Bruce said.

"I still don't get why Reed would something like this", Diana said.

"That's because Reed lost everything important him. From losing his father to being mocked his fellow scientists despite his sacrifices to help others. To make things worse, his personal problems caused him to push away Sue", Wally said. "When you've lost everything, it feels like you have nothing else to lose and it makes you want to make everyone who hurt you pay".

"I think I understand", Diana said with a sigh.

"Where's the Web-Head?" Monica asked.

"He left", Clark said. "Spider-Man was good friends with Reed. This must hard for him knowing that he and Reed are now enemies".

"Reed was our friend I get that but he made his decision to do what he's done. We just need to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else", Steve said.

"Agreed", Bruce said.

"What about Spider-Man?" Karen asked.

"I think it's better if he has some time alone", Bruce said.

_**-with Peter-** _

Peter was swinging back home all the while thinking about Reed.  _'After everything that we've been through together Reed how could you? Was I never your friend? Did all the time we spent mean nothing to you?'_  Peter thought to himself. Peter managed to swing up onto a nearby building just so he could sit down.  _'It's like no matter what happens I lose someone important'_.

Soon enough Peter's Spider Sense blared as a figure behind him tried to attack him. Peter was able to avoid the figure's attack before turning to face his attacker. To his surprise his attacker was Lady Shiva.

"Shiva, what the hell?" Peter said. "I thought you left for parts unknown".

"I'm here to test your skills Spider-Man", Shiva said.

Shiva began to attack at Peter with fast and hard punches and kicks with Peter countering and blocking her attacks. Peter managed to kick away a punch aimed for his face and managed to kick Shiva in her face.

Shiva regained her footing from that kick and elbowed Peter in the rib-cage before sweeping his legs with her left leg. Peter prevented himself from falling as he caught himself and flipped himself up right. He ducked under a heel kick before bouncing off a nearby wall and kicking Shiva in face once again, this time harder than before.

As Shiva began to stagger Peter ran up and started to deliver hard punches to her. While Shiva managed to block a few, she couldn't stop one from hitting her in stomach. Peter ended up finishing her off with a superkick to the face knocking her onto her back of the roof.

"And a devastating Sweet Chin Music from Shawn Micheals", Peter quipped trying to imitate wrestling commentator Jim Ross. "So do you want to continue on because I have places to be?"

Shiva struggled a bit to sit up before she spoke. "Alright that's enough", Shiva said as she began trying to stand. "It looks like you passed the test"

"What test?" Peter asked.

"A test from the Gods. Accept their gift Spider-Man", Shiva said before her hand glew and she blasted him with energy directly into his chest. There was a blinding light and Peter eventually found himself alone on the rooftop. Peter couldn't sense where she was and gave up on looking for her.

"My life will never stop being weird", Peter said before he swung off to head home. "I better get home. It's been a really long day".

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Gaea stood with Odin, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Anansi, and Ra as they all watched Spider-Man be blasted by said energy. "Well that settles that. Spider-Man has now been deemed the new Harem King", Gaea said.

"I always knew that he was special", Anansi said with a smug smile.

"I still hate the idea of him being Harem King", Ares said with a scowl.

"You're just mad that it's not you", Ra said.

"We must also warn him to look out for the forces of darkness, for they will strike at him if given the chance", said Odin as he stood up.

"I agree Odin. We'll need someone to relay the message to the Spider-Man about the forces of darkness", Gaea said.

"I have the right person to make sure that message is sent", Zeus said as he showed an image of Diana. "I'll make sure that she get's to him soon".

"Good because as of this moment, everyone is now knowing of the power he now possesses", Anansi said.

_**-Egypt-** _

A woman wearing a gold amulet around her neck looked to the side to sense what's going on. "Elly, it's happened. The next Harem King has been chosen", the woman said. Her friend walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then we should go see how good this Harem King is", Elly said.

_**-Paradise Island-** _

The Amazons were enjoying there time as they were relaxing when a girl ran towards them. "Sisters, the statue is glowing!" the young girl said.

Immediately the Amazons got up to see what was going on and ran to where the young was leading them to. Once they got to the location they all gasped with wide eyes as the statue was glowing. In front of them all was Queen Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and mother of Diana.

"Stay calm sisters, I will go see about this new Harem King", Hippolyta said before she turned to look at a dark skinned woman next to her.. "Philippus until I return you are in charge".

"Understood, my Queen", Philippus said as she bowed. Hippolyta was going to find out who was the new Harem King.

_**-Dark Dimension-** _

In the Dark Dimension, the dread Dormammu sensed what was going on and rose from to his feet. " _ **A new Harem King has finally been chosen**_ ", Dormammu said. " _ **It is coming from Strange's world**_ ".

"Yes, and this new King seem to be more worthy than the previous Harem King", came a sultry voice as a woman walked up beside Dormammu. This was Umar the Unrelenting, sister of Dormammu. "So what do you intend to do, dear brother?"

"Simple I will take that power that was given to him by the Gods and conquer all of reality", Dormammu said.

"If it does come to that brother, let me keep the former Harem King as a pet", Umar said. Dormammu looked to his sister as she smiled.

" _ **You and your need for toys**_ ", Dormammu said. " _ **Fine once I obtain his power, you can have him to do as you please**_ ". Umar smirked as she had multiple ideas on what to do with the Web-Head.

_**-Hell-** _

A woman with white hair, eyes, and skin looked on and sensed that Peter became the new Harem King. This was Lady Death and she went wide eyed at this. " ** _So a new Harem King has been chosen_** ", Lady Death said before she smirked. " _ **Interesting. This one seems more competent than the last one. I'll just have to see how good he really is**_ ".

Lady Death wasn't the only one wondering this as several demons sensed what she felt and wanted other things from the new Harem King. One demon had brown skin and wore a spiked bra with horns and piercings on her head and face.

_**-Titan-** _

Thanos sat on his throne on Titan with his Black Order by his side when he felt what's happening on Earth. This did not go unnoticed by the Black Order members. "What seems to be the problem sire?" asked Ebony Maw.

"Nothing just something that interests me", Thanos said as he stood up from his throne. He looked at all the members of the Black Order with a smirk. "Send a spy to Earth. I want to see what the Spider-Man is now capable of".

_**-Apokolips-** _

On Apokolips, Darkseid sat on his throne while he sensed Spider-Man's new power. Darkseid closed his eyes and spoke. " _ **It has finally begun**_ ".

* * *

**with Peter**

It was the next day and Peter was currently asleep in his bed. He awoke when his alarm clock began to ring causing Peter to turn it off and stretched as he sat up. "Alright let's make today a good day", Peter said to himself. Little does Peter know that his day will be better than good.

**Next time Peter learns from Diana about being a Harem King and it's benefits.**

_**Peter's Harem:**   **Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Zatanna Zatara, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Black Canary, Lady Shiva, Queen Hippolyta, Red Sonja, Vampirella, Pantha, Lady Death,**_ _ **Invisible Woman, Spectrum,**_ _ **Jean Grey, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Polaris,**_ _ **Gamora, and Umar**_.


	2. Benefits

_ **Chapter 2: Benefits** _

"All I wanted to today was a nice relaxing day without any bad guys trying to cause trouble and then you start attacking people! Why do you not realize that Mac?" Peter quipped as he was avoiding attacks from Mac Gargan aka Scorpion. Peter had just gotten off of work and went to get something to eat when Scorpion appeared to cause chaos.

"I don't care about your relaxing moments Spider-Man. I just want you dead!" Scorpion said as he shot his tail out to attack Peter. Peter managed to jump over it and run on his tail before jumping off and kicking him directly in the face.

The kick knocked Gargan unconscious and Peter proceeded to web him up. "Well Gargan this is what happens when you try to cause trouble for people", Peter said as he webbed Gargan to a wall.

"Thank you Spider-Man", a random woman said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Anytime", Peter said as he felt something inside of himself. This feeling was a desire to have to the woman sexually and he tried to resist that urge.  _'What's going on with me? I don't even know this woman'_ , Peter thought to himself. Luckily for the woman, and by extension Peter, someone arrived to break it up.

"Spider-Man, I need to talk to you alone". Peter looked to find Diana flying down to meet him.

"Sure, what's going on?" Peter asked as he forced himself away from the woman.

"I'll tell you in private", Diana said before she waved for him to follow her.  _'I still can't believe he's the Harem King'_ , Diana thought to herself. Diana thought back to the previous night and the conversation she had with her father.

_**-Flashback-** _

_Diana was in her room at the Justice League's headquarters, the Hall of Justice, as she was getting ready for bed. Soon enough she was contacted via a message from her father Zeus. "Diana, my beloved daughter, I beseech you"._

_Diana walked towards where his voice came from. "Father?"_

_"Yes Diana, I sent this message to inform you of the new Harem King. The new Harem King is an ally of yours by the name of Peter Parker", Zeus said. This shocked Diana as she heard his words._

_"What! Peter is the new Harem King? Why?" Diana asked._

_"Because he was chosen by the Gods to be given this power", Zeus said._

_"You shouldn't have given Peter this power at all. With him becoming the new Harem King, he will attract all kinds of enemies", Diana said._

_"I understand your concerns Diana. That is why I want you to look after him. It would be useful to have the presence of Demi-God by his side", Zeus said. "Diana I beg of you look after the young Spider"._

_Diana sighed before she spoke. "I will look after him, not because he's the new Harem King but because he's my friend"._

_"Thank you Diana", Zeus said as his message ended._

_"Peter is the new Harem King and will be in danger. I'll have to make sure he's alright at all costs", Diana said as sighed to herself._

_**-Flashback End-** _

Diana and Peter arrived on top of a rooftop where Diana began to speak. "Peter, I'm gonna tell you this bluntly. You were selected by the Gods to become the new Harem King", Diana said. There was a bit of silence between them before Diana spoke again. "Are you okay?"

"This is true, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately yes, although I'm a little perplexed that you believe me", Diana said.

"I once believed that aliens didn't exist and then Superman proved me wrong", Peter said. "In this day and age Di, anything is possible".

"You have a valid point", Diana said.

"All I have to ask is why me? I'm just a guy with Spider Powers. There could have been someone else who is more than worthy than me", Peter said.

"True but the Gods saw something in you. You don't get those kinds of powers for no reason", Diana said. "The reason I'm telling you this is because as the new Harem King you will be put in danger. That is why I am here, to let you know that I will be aiding you... until you access your new powers".

"I get new powers?"

"Of course, they're blessings from various Gods", Diana said.

"Sweet", Peter said before his phone went off. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message. "Sorry Di but I have to get going. There's a fire near by".

"I understand. Make sure you're alright and I'll need you to come by my penthouse later today", Diana said.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there", Peter said with a wave before swinging off.

"By the Gods, just standing near him is enough to send any woman crazy", Diana said. "I need Peter badly".

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In an undisclosed area an elderly man in dark robes sat as he sensed Peter's presence. "It must be the Spider-Man and he must be the new Harem King. With the power he possesses he could stop my plans. I don't think so Arachnid", the elderly man said.

He walked over to casket and opened it. He smiled at the corpse of a woman that was inside before he started to wave his hands in the air and use magic.

"We've had our differences before She-Devil but I require your aid in killing the Spider-Man. Return to life and aid your nemesis Kulan Gath and destroy the Arachnid", Gath said.

The corpse began to move as flesh and blood started to appear on her. On the lid of her casket read the following words:  _ **Here lies Red Sonja, the She-Devil that saved us**_.

* * *

**Diana's Penthouse**

Peter walked into the Penthouse through the front door and walked to where Diana's room. Peter walked up to her door and knocked. "Hey Di, it's me Peter. I came just like you asked", Peter said before the door opened.

Peter saw Diana with a robe on as she held the door open for him to come inside. "Come on in Peter, we need to talk", Diana said.

Peter walked into the room as Diana closed the door behind him. "So what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked. Soon after he heard a clicking sound and turned to see that Diana locked the door. "Why'd you lock the door?"

"Peter I'm gonna be honest, I'm not going to be able to control myself for what happens next", Diana said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", Diana said as she began to remove her robe. Peter's eyes widened as he saw Diana take the rob off to show that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Peter had always admired that Diana was hot but he never thought that he would ever see her completely naked.

"W-Whoa Di why did-" Peter couldn't finish as Diana suddenly appeared in front of him, removed his mask, and kissed him. Diana held on to Peter and continued kissing him while Peter tried to break the kiss. Peter tried to resist but felt something take over and kiss her back while grabbing her nicely shaped ass.

The two were so engrossed in in their lip locking session that Peter fell back on to her bed with Diana on top of him. While the two continued kissing, Peter began to grope Diana's breasts.

Peter broke the kiss and began to teasing her breasts by licking them while Diana moaned in pleasure. Peter began her nipples before going to suck on them. Diana groaned as she was being turned on by this even more.

Soon enough Diana got off of Peter as he decided to strip off his clothes. "By the Gods!" Diana said as she saw his erect member after Peter took off his pants. "I had no idea you were this well endowed".

"Well I uh was naturally gifted, I guess", Peter said sheepishly.

"Indeed you were", Diana said as she gently laid Peter down before she grabbed his cock and began to suck him off. Peter held the back Diana's head as she did this while Diana continued to taste every every inch of his dick.  _'I had a feeling his cock tasted good'_ , Diana thought to herself.

Diana continued to bob head tasting Peter's cock as Peter was opening up Diana's legs to reveal her bald womanhood. Peter began to lick her wet core causing Diana to freeze with Peter's cock still in her mouth.

Peter stuck his tongue deeper into her pussy as Diana leaned up and moaned. She looked behind herself to see Peter eating her out while groping her ass. Diana decided to tease Peter by grinding on his face while he was eating her out. She did this just as she was also jerking his cock hard.

"Peter I think we've done enough foreplay", Diana said as she moved around to be on top of Peter with her pussy above his cock. Diana kissed Peter as she lowered herself on to Peter and groaned as she felt every inch of Peter go into her. Slowly Diana began to ride Peter. "Oh yes Peter, give it to me! Fuck me!"

Peter did just that as he began to thrust into Diana and wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she did't get away which is seems stupid since she's enjoying being plowed. Peter started to thrust harder into Diana as she started to to cum hard from Peter fucking her.

"By the Gods! Yes, fuck me harder Peter! Keeping going! Fuck yes!" Diana encouraged as Peter continued thrusting into her. Soon enough Peter felt himself near his limit.

"Di, I'm going to cum" Peter warned.

"Then go right ahead", Diana said. This took Peter by surprise. "Go right ahead Peter. Cum inside of me!" Peter did exactly as Diana suggested and shot his thick load right into her. Diana screamed as he did that and panted before she kissed Peter. "Did you like that Peter?

"Yes I did", Peter responded honestly.

"Good because we're not done yet", Diana said as she continued to ride his cock. Peter felt her grip tightly around his cock while she rode him and held on to her.

Diana continued to ride him only for Peter use his own strength and move them both. Now he was on top of Diana.

Peter started to thrust hard into Diana much to her delight. She continued to scream as she felt Peter hit her womb all the while wrapping her legs around his waist as he fucks her. Peter continued to fuck Diana hard as she came hard on his cock.

Peter kissed Diana as he began to slam his cock into her causing her to squeeze his waist with her legs as he was pounding her pussy. Peter felt him near his limit once again and spoke. "I'm going to cum again Di, tell me that you want it", Peter said.

"Yes I want it!" Diana said.

"You sure you want it?" Peter asked as he was fucking her harder.

"Yes I want it! I fucking need it Peter! Give me that cum!" Diana yelled.

"Alright then, here you go!" Peter said before rared as he came into Diana once again. Diana screamed as she felt his cum inside of pussy and kissed Peter.

"That... was... great", Diana managed to call out. "Not bad being a Harem King now is it?"

"I guess there are perks to it", Peter said as he laid beside Diana. "But there will also be trouble along the way".

"True but I will help you to fight against those troubles", Diana said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Is that alright with you?"

"More than alright", Peter said.

"So Peter want to see if you can handle me a third time?" Diana asked seductively to Peter as she began rubbing his member gently.

"Actually yes, I very much would", Peter said before he kissed Diana again and got back on top of her. The two would not be stopping any time soon.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Finally arriving in New York was Queen Hippolyta as she was looking for the new Harem King. "I can sense that he is in this city but where he is will be tricky", Hippolyta said. "That will not stop me from finding him". She reveals that she has a dagger as she pulls it out. "I must make sure that this new Harem King is dealt with before he enslaves every woman on the planet". Things just got more complicated for Peter.

**Next time Hippolyta tries to kill Peter.**

**To everyone reading this chapter I will not be posting anything else for at least about two weeks because I will be going on a cruise. After I return from my vacation I will be going back to posting new chapters starting with VSS.**


	3. Mommy Dearest

_ **Chapter 3: Mommy Dearest** _

Inside of the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange was relaxing by sitting on his couch and drinking tea. His ally, Wong, walked over with a book and sat down next to him. "It has been a rather peaceful day today huh Wong?"

"It has indeed, which is why I fear something bad will eventually happen soon", Wong said.

Strange would have objected to that... but then realized he had a point. "Well if something bad happens I'm more than sure we can handle it", Strange said.

Soon enough a portal opened up as Strange's ex-wife, Clea walked into the room. "Strange we have a problem!" Clea said. "My mother and uncle are plotting something for Spider-Man, the current Harem King!"

Strange and Wong stopped what they were doing as Strange spilled tea on his pants and causing him to react. "Gahhh crap!" Strange said as he tried to clean himself up. "Spider-Man is the Harem King? Since when?!"

"It was probably last night before we went out to fight against Mordo there was a huge power that rose in New York", Wong said as he got up. "No doubt that Dormammu will be after him".

"Then need to find him and alert the others", Strange said. "The question is where is he now?"

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was currently in bed with Diana as they had several romps with each other. Peter and Diana were currently resting Peter found out the hard way that, just like her father, Diana was a very sexual person. She did things to Peter that him the luckiest man on the planet (that lucky son of a bitch). Although try as she might, Diana found that Peter match her in sexual skill and made her fall for him.

The two hugged up on each other as Peter did not want to let go of her. Apparently the feeling was more than mutual as Diana did the same thing with Peter before she spoke. "I'll be honest Peter I believe I won our little game these past few hours", Diana said.

"No you didn't, I won that", Peter said with a smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that", Diana said with a smirk.

"Hey Di, I have to know what's the history of the Harem King?" Peter asked.

"I don't exactly know about the history of the Harem King. It was told to me as a bed time story when I was a child. What I do know is that all of that the three previous Harem Kings became power-hungry animals who only thought of themselves. If anyone knows about the history it is probably my mother so...", Diana said and paused when she brought up her mother. Soon enough Diana's eyes grew and she had a worried expression on her face. "Oh shit!"

"Oh boy let me guess, your mother doesn't like the Harem King at all. I am in the ball park?" Peter asked. Soon enough they heard the door to the apartment break open and heard a familiar voice.

"COME OUT HAREM KING! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" Hippolyta yelled out.

Diana managed to get out of bed using her super speed and got dressed quickly. "Peter you have to get out of here before my mother kills you!" Diana whispered.

"Got it", Peter said as he webbed his clothes to him, opened a window, and jumped out of it. Good thing too because Hippolyta broke the door to Diana's bedroom.

"Mother! What have I told you about breaking down doors?!" Diana said in shock.

"I'm sorry Diana but I'm looking for the Harem King and I know he was here. And by the look of the way this room this in, you've lain with him didn't you?" Hippolyta asked with a stern look towards her first born.

"Mother, Spider-Man is a nice guy. Besides isn't killing him be against what the gods want?" Diana asked.

"The gods never forbade anyone from trying to kill any Harem King so I have a right", Hippolyta said as she walked towards the window and saw Peter (completely clothed) swinging far away. "Diana, you know why he must die. Once he realizes the true power he has he will abuse it to make every woman on the planet his slave. If he isn't stopped, then history will repeat itself again".

"But mother, Spider-Man would never be like that", Diana said.

"It's too late for defending him Diana. I understand that he is your friend and that you care about him but he will only cause everyone pain if he is left alive", Hippolyta said as she walked up to the window. "I will find and kill him no matter what". Hippolyta jumped out the window and landing on a nearby roof.

"Oh no, I have to stop my mother before she does something that she'll regret", Diana said as she changed into her Wonder Woman attire and flew out after her

* * *

**Elsewhere**

On the moon, Guardians of the Galaxy arrived at the city of the Inhumans, called Attilan. Upon entering their dome, the Guardians walked into the palace where they came to meet King Black Bolt, Queen Medusa, and Princess Crystal. "Guardians is a pleasure for you all to be here", Medusa said.

Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Groot all waved while Rocket spoke in an almost not interested voice. "Good to see you too. So What did you call us out here for?" Rocket asked.

"As it appears, someone on Earth has gained incredible powers and it looks as though the Galaxy could be in danger", Crystal said.

"Oh great, who could it be? Hulk? Lex Luthor? Any of the Green Lanterns?" Star-Lord asked.

"Unfortunately none of them. It is Spider-Man", Medusa said. The Guardians went wide eyed at this.

"Really, the most annoying person on the planet get's that kind of power?!" Rocket asked.

"Why would Spider-Man have that kind power at all?" Gamora asked.

"We do not know at all. That is why we brought you all here. We need you to bring Spider-Man to us to see if he is a threat or not", Medusa said.

"Sure thing but catching the Web-Head won't be easy", Rocket said. "Will we get a reward or something if we succeed?"

"Of course you will", Medusa said.

"Alright then, we're on it", Star-Lord said with that the Guardians began to walk back to their ship.

"I really hope the reward is something good", Rocket said.

"I am Groot", Groot said.

"Yeah yeah I know", Rocket said.

"Something doesn't seem right", Drax said.

"Yeah the Web-Head getting powers he probably won't control", Star-Lord said with Gamora agreeing with him.

"Not that at all, if anything Spider-Man is more than capable of control the power he has", Drax said. "The Inhumans seem different somehow".

Back inside the palace of the Inhumans, Black Bolt rose from his chair and smiled an evil smile before pressing a button on a device. Soon enough Black Bolt's appearance changed to that of his brother Maximus the Mad. "I do have to say Medusa and Crystal you two played your parts very well", Maximus said. "It's too bad you couldn't tell the Guardians the truth at all".

"Y-You w-won't get away w-with this", Medusa struggled to say as she glared at her brother in law. Crystal did the exact same thing as well while Maximus laughed at them both.

"Unfortunately Medusa, I will once I get the power that the Spider-Man possesses. More to the point, you can't stop me even if you tried", Maximus said with a laugh while the actual Black Bolt is imprisoned in another room and glared at his brother.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter swung as fast as he could to get away from Diana's Penthouse. "Well this is just great. Had amazing sex with Diana and now her mother wants to kill me! Story of my life!" Peter said. While Peter swung through the city, Hippolyta managed to tackle Peter through a wall with Hippolyta on top of him.

"I have you now and you won't escape me now", Hippolyta

"You know it doesn't have to be like this. Maybe instead of trying to kill me, we could work together", Peter said.

"That's not gonna work. I apologize for this but I can't let you live", Hippolyta said as she readied her sword and prepared to strike Peter down. Before she could the Lasso of Truth wrapped around Hippolyta and she was pulled away from Peter by her daughter and flung on to the of the roof. "Diana what do you think you are doing?"

"Apologies mother but I cannot kill my friend", Diana said adamantly.

"And what makes you believe that he won't end up like the previous Harem Kings before him?" Hippolyta asked.

"Because Spider-Man is a good man and very compassionate towards others, both men and women", Diana said. "If anything mother, you know Spider-Man is a good man and has on countless occasions helped others. Killing a good man make the world better?"

Hippolyta was speechless as she realized Diana spoke the truth. She had to admit, Diana's resolve to protect her friends was her greatest strength. "Then how do we settle this then Diana?" Hippolyta asked as Peter managed to join the two on the roof.

"Simple, by allowing him to prove himself", Diana answered with a smile. Diana walked over to her mother and whispered in her ear that caused Hippolyta's face to turn red. Hippolyta whispered back towards Diana with Diana saying something back to her.

"Do I have to?" Hippolyta

"Think of it as saying you're sorry for trying to kill him", Diana said. Hippolyta looked at the ground. "Trust me mother, you will enjoy it". Diana turned to a confused Peter and waved for him to come to them. "Mother has agreed to stop what she was trying to do and give you something as a way to apologize for her actions".

"Trust me, there's no apology needed. I already forgive her", Peter said.

"True but my mother really feels bad for that and she wants to make it up to you Peter", Diana said.

"Well alright, I guess", Peter said.

* * *

**Diana's Penthouse**

Some time later, Peter and Hippolyta returned to Diana's Penthouse where currently Peter was sitting on Diana's bed completely naked with Hippolyta standing in front of him also naked but covering her chest and womanhood. As it turns out, Diana wanted her own mother to lay with him as s way to say she was sorry and decided that they needed a bit of alone time to work things out.

 _'What the hell Di? She's your mother! Harem King or not, I feel this is weird!'_  Peter thought to himself while doing everything in his power to prevent himself from looking at her chest.

"Understand Peter, I have had bad dealings with men in the past and it has been a really long time since I have lain with one. All I ask is that you don't try anything demeaning", Hippolyta said.

"Of course", Peter said as he stood up and held Hippolyta in his arms and gently kissed her. To Hippolyta's surprise, Peter was a great kisser before she decided to move him back on to the bed. Peter sat on the bed while Hippolyta sat beside him.

Hippolyta grabbed Peter cock and began stroking him gently to get him erect. Hippolyta was surprised at how big Peter was and how hard he got because of her.  _'I have seen a lot of men and how big they were none this big'_ , Hippolyta thought to herself as she began to stroke him harder.

While Hippolyta groped him, Peter reached out and grabbed her breasts and began playing with them. Peter realized that was going to climax and decided to change things up a bit. Peter stopped groping Hippolyta and laid on the bed before splitting her legs.

"W-What are you doing?" Hippolyta asked surprised by this.

"Well, it's not right if I'm the only one being pleasured", Peter said before he began licking her sweet spot. Hippolyta threw her head back as she felt his tongue go deep into her love passage.

 _'By Aphrodite! This man is getting me to cum!'_  Hippolyta thought to herself as Peter continued on. She grabbed the back of his head to slightly push his head in deeper.

Peter reached his arms out to grab her firm breasts as he continued on while Hippolyta tried her hardest to stifle her moans and screams.

 _'Is this what he did to my daughter? I ca understand why she likes him so much'_ , Hippolyta thought to herself she pulled Peter up. "I need you now Peter", Hippolyta said.

Peter picked up Hippolyta and inserted his cock inside of her gently to get her used to it. Hippolyta wrapped her arms and legs around Peter's neck and waist and began thrusting into her. While Hippolyta held on to him, Peter grabbed her nice ass as he continued thrusting into her.

"By Aphrodite, yes. I can't believe how great this feels", Hippolyta said clearly enjoying this. "I have to ask, how are you so good at this?"

"Lots of practice and experience", Peter half joked. Hippolyta giggled a bit before she moaned and kissed him again. Peter decided to move a bit faster and thrust harder. Hippolyta was overwhelmed by Peter's movements that she climaxed.

"By Aphrodite, yes! Keep going! Right there! Right there!" Hippolyta said she began riding on Peter causing him to sit on the bed while she did this and taking inch of Peter's cock while she rides him. "No man has ever pleased me like this".

"And to that I say they are idiots", Peter said.

"I honestly kinda want to steal you from Diana but I couldn't do that to my own daughter", Hippolyta said as she was now bouncing on top of him. "Please tell me Peter when you're going to cum".

"I'm going to cum right now honestly", Peter said.

"Thank the Gods because I'm going to cum too", Hippolyta said before she kissed Peter. Peter rolled her on to the bed and on top of her thrusting as hardest as he could into all the while she encouraged him to keep going.

Soon enough, Hippolyta came hard as Peter coated her walled with his white paint. Both of their juices started to mix and Peter and Hippolyta kissed each other. Peter thrusted a few more times just case to get rid of of anymore of his man milk in her while Hippolyta enjoyed the feeling him inside of her.

Peter rolled over to the right side of Hippolyta while she stayed on the left side."It seems as though Diana was right about you Peter. Honestly, I've never been with a man who wanted to please me", Hippolyta said with content smile on her face. "I have a feeling you'll be an excellent Harem King".

"Since we're on the topic of the Harem King, please tell me the origin of the Harem King", Peter said.

"Well since you were able to satisfy me, I will tell you", Hippolyta said with a smile as she looked over to Peter to speak with him.

**Next time Hippolyta explains the origins of the Harem King. Plus Reed plots another attack and Peter shows us a few of his new powers.**


	4. Origins and Powers

_**Chapter 4: Origins and Powers** _

In another area, a group consisting of Steve, Bruce W, Monica, Kyle, Karen, and Arthur entered into a facility in Canada and walked inside. "Wow, so this is an old Weapon X lab?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, they performed a lot of dangerous experiments that only a few people lived to tell the tale", Steve said.

"They also tried to make those who survived their weapons of mass destruction like Wolverine and he who must not be named", Bruce said.

"Voldemort from Harry Potter?" Kyle asked.

"No, he means De-" Arthur was interrupted by Karen who covered his mouth.

"You say his name and he will appear. Trust me we'll have a bad day if shows up here", Karen said.

"You have a point", Arthur said.

_**-Elsewhere-** _

"Fuck you author. Still waiting on that lemon with Domino, by the way", said he who must not be named as he sat in a chair in front of a fireplace. "Oh you are so full of shit you know that? Also, it's fucking Dea-"

_**-Back with the Others-** _

The continued looking inside as they came across familiar faces. "Logan? Scott?" Steve asked. In front of the group was another group of heroes called the X-Men consisting of Scott Summers ( _ **Cyclops**_ ), Logan Howlett ( _ **Wolverine**_ ),  _ **Jean Grey**_ , Bobby Drake ( _ **Iceman**_ ), Anne Marie ( _ **Rogue**_ ), Piotr Rasputin ( ** _Colossus_** ), and Hank McCoy ( _ **Beast**_ ).

"What are you all doing here?" Logan asked.

"We were looking into this base to find something that could lead us to find Reed Richards", Bruce said. "I assume you are here for the same reason, correct?"

"Indeed, we just got back from a mission with the my father and the Starjammers when Reed gave us a message about a surprise for us all", Scott said. "We traced where the message came from and came here to investigate".

"Well since we're all here, I believe working together is the best option", Hank said as he hung upside down.

"Good idea", Scott and Steve said at the same time getting a few people to snicker. The combined group continued walking in the base with Jean placing two fingers to the side of her head.

"I've been trying to sense for any minds in here but I can't sense anyone here", Jean said.

"Same here, not picking up anyone's scent", Logan said. "Hey Peej, you getting anything with your X-Ray vision?"

"Nope nothing, I've been looking around but I can't see through a few walls. It seems like someone constructed this place with lead in some areas", Karen said.

"It would seem as though Reed probably left this area", Hank said. "If I know Reed he would probably have some left over data here". The combined group ended up in a room with a large computer. Suddenly the screen lit up and the face of a man with brown and white hair appeared. This was Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four.

" _Greeting everyone, I take it you all have found my secret base_ ", Reed said. " _Good that means you all are a few steps closer to finding me. Sadly though I must inform you all that I'm not in this base at all_ ".

"You were our friend and ally, Reed. Why do any of this?" Steve asked.

" _Why do you think Steve? Because I want to test out how far my latest inventions will go_ ", Reed said with an obvious smirk.

"That's not what I meant and you it", Steve said.

"This is not going to help you get Sue back", Bruce said.

" _Maybe not but it will help me with my research and help me better my inventions_ ", Reed said before he pressed a button. Suddenly, the heroes felt the entire room shake and began to retreat.

The heroes made it outside to see a large robot appear. To the shock of everyone, they realized what this robot was as it began to fly away. "It's headed for New York. We need to stop it and fast", Bruce said.

Steve nodded before he pulled out his Avengers ID card. "Everyone we have a situation! Contact every hero in New York! Ultimo is back and stronger than ever", Steve said as they made it back to their jets.

* * *

**Diana's Penthouse**

Diana had just returned and found Peter and Hippolyta fully clothed though Peter has his mask off. Diana noticed that her mother was standing up but also holding on to the side of the desk and smirked in realization. Diana walked into the room. "I see you two have made up", Diana said.

"Well, we did in a way", Hippolyta said with a blush as Peter looked away. Diana smirked at this before Hippolyta continued talking. "Peter had asked me to discuss with him the story of the Harem King and why he was chosen".

"Before that though we decided to get cleaned up", Peter said sheepishly.

"Great I've been meaning to ask about that as well", Diana said as she pulled out a chair and sat in it next to Peter.

"The story of the Harem King travels back over a thousand years ago", Hippolyta said. "The tale begins with a man named Merek Shaw a simple man from a small village who wanted peace and to be around beautiful women. Because of a war that was happening, he lost almost everything close to him including his brothers, parents, and even his uncle".

"Wow, I can relate in a way", Peter said understanding the pain that Merek felt.

"Because he was taught by his parents to love others, he was disappointed that the world would be come so wrapped up in constant wars. Because of that, he decided that he would rule the world through love and stop the fighting", Hippolyta said.

"Wait, he wanted to rule the world?!" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes, he did", Hippolyta said. "While most men wanted to rule the world for their own selfish desires, Merek wanted to rule in order to bring peace. When I heard about this myself, I believed he was just power hungry and delusional but his actions proved me wrong. It all started when he prayed to the Goddess herself".

_**-Flashback-** _

_A man with long brown hair was on his knees and hands as_ _he saw a his village burn to the ground_ _. He wore tattered clothes with no shoes or socks and looked like he hasn't cleaned himself up in days. This was Merek Shaw and he repeatedly slammed his fist on the ground as he grieved for the lives lost as his village was destroyed. He stopped hitting the ground and started praying._

_"Gaea, mother of Earth, give me the power to stop the fighting. To stop the bloodshed. To stop this pointless war. Give me the power to rule this world!" Merek yelled out as he began to stand up. "I lost people I've cared for because of this pointless war! I beg of you! GIVE ME THE POWER TO BRING PEACE!"_

"He cried out to the Gaea for power and in the end she answered him back", Hippolyta said.

_The ground shifted causing Merek to look up in awe of Gaea before him. Gaea embraced the man with a comforting hug. "My sweet child you have suffered for so long and yet despite the pain the that's been dealt to you, you still choose to want love for everyone", Gaea said as she let go of him. "Because of your conviction, I will give you this power"._

_Gaea held out her hand as light enveloped Merek. As the light dimmed down, Merek felt something inside of him. He waved his hand at the village and the flames immediately began to go out. Merek was surprised to see that and turned to Gaea who smiled at him._

_"Use that power however you want. It is a gift from me", Gaea said. Merek got down on his knees again bowed before her._

_"Thank you, my Goddess. I will worship not just you but all of the Gods", Merek said grateful to Gaea for her gift._

"He made good on his promise to the Goddess as he prayed to all of the Gods", Hippolyta said. "The question you maybe asking how did he become a Harem King? As it turned out he saved several different women around him to the point that many people said he had a harem of women that willingly wanted to be with him".

_Merek had five women around him, each of them from a different country and different in appearance, stand before him as he sat on a chair. Merek stood up and faced each and every one of them. "Ladies, the reason you are here is because of the issue who I would love to be with. I would tell you the answer but in all honesty I am conflicted", Merek said._

_"What do you mean Merek?" one of the women, named Aria, said._

_"What I mean is that with what I can't choose one of you over the other", Merek said. "Too be honest, I love you all too much to choose just one of you". This caught all of the women of guard as he revealed his feelings for them all. Merek lowered his head in shame before he continued. "I understand if you all hate me for not choosing one of you and I don't mind if you never want to see me again but understand that care too much for all of you"._

_The dark skinned woman named Zuri walked up to him and hit him on the head. "Do you think that we would hate you because you can't choose?" Zuri, asked with a stern expression before she started to smile. "If you care about us all then, then make us your harem"._

_"And don't think that for a second that we shouldn't do this", said the brunette named Shanna._

_"We spoke about this earlier and we all came to an agreement", said the blonde named Maria. "We agreed that if you couldn't decided that we would forever be yours, no matter what"._

_"We love you Merek and nothing is going to change that", said his childhood friend and redhead Lyra._

_Merek looked at all five women who all weren't going to leave him. He smiled before looking at them all. "Alright then, I won't try to push any of you away. All I ask is if you all will aid me in changing the world for the better?"_

_"Of course", the five women said with determined smiles._

"With his lovers by his side and the power given to him by Gaea, Merek ended the war. He declared that no one shall kill another in senseless violence and used his powers to restore those who have been injured as well as restore the lands around them", Hippolyta said. "Instead of getting revenge on the men who took his family and village, he should them kindness and forgave them for their actions. Eventually, he did rule world by creating peaceful world for all".

_Merek Shaw walked out onto street and saw kids playing and their parents conversing happily. Everyone saw him walk out and immediately cheered him for being in his presence. "Hey, it's the hero who saved us all!" one man said. Merek smiled as he waved at everyone around him._

_**-Flashback End-** _

"From what was told, Merek had several children with those five women and always tried to help others", Hippolyta said. "Gaea realized that he his powers had effect on the women around him and jokingly referred to him as a Harem King. Merek didn't like the name but eventually it stuck with him. Before he died, he asked the Gods to create a new Harem King should the time arise".

"Wait, so he was a good man the whole time? What about the all bad ones?" Peter asked.

"Those men came after Merek died", Hippolyta said.

_**-Flashback-** _

_Several men appear as they tried to kill innocent people and destroyed entire civilizations. They had women beside them but those women stayed with those men either for their own person wants and desires, to stay alive, or else they were forced to stay besides those corrupt men._

"Every other Harem King that appeared after Merek died were all sex-crazed monsters who wanted to rule the world with the power they had acquired. None of those men had the same type of drive to do good as Merek did and for that reason we Amazons wanted to kill the next Harem King for those allowed their selfish desires to corrupt them". Hippolyta said.

_**-Flashback End-** _

"That explains why you tried kill earlier", Peter said in understanding. "Understand Queen Hippolyta, I have intentions of doing such things like the previous Harem Kings. The only thing I want is to help others".

Hippolyta giggled a bit which caused Peter and Diana to look at her. "Funny, you sound just like Merek just now", Hippolyta said.

Before Peter could say anything, Diana spoke up. "When Merek received those powers from the Goddess he did have enemies who would try to his power from him. Despite that you posses being Godly, it can be taken by others which is why I am to be by your side", Diana said.

"Thanks I really appreciate it", Peter said just as his Avengers ID went off and he pulled it out. A message sent from Hawkeye played out. " _Webs this is Hawkeye, we need help! Ultimo is in New York!_ " Hawkeye said.

"Uh oh", Peter said to himself before he responded. "I'm on my way". Peter looked to Diana who was already changed into her Wonder Woman outfit. "We gotta go Di".

"I know", Diana said she and Peter ran out to help the others.

"Stay safe you two", Hippolyta said.

"We will", Peter and Diana said back.

* * *

**Manhattan**

Peter and Diana made to where the heroes were and found that they were already engaging Ultimo in combat. Ultimo was punching at a giant man named... well Giant-Man aka Hank Pym who countered by shrinking into Ant-Man and then growing back into Giant-Man with a strong uppercut to Ultimo.

Everyone else was attacking Ultimo's drones and trying to attack Ultimo himself with little success. Peter and Diana ran towards the fight and began fighting against the drones and aiding the others heroes.

Peter saw that Rogue and Jean were fighting a few drones that decided to gang up on them. Peter ran over to them and shot taser webs at the drones shorting them out before kicking away from the women with a split kick. "Thanks for savin' us Webs", Rogue said. "We woulda been dead if ya didn't come by".

"Well I couldn't allow two beautiful ladies to get hurt", Peter said getting Rogue to giggle and Jean to blush a bit.

"Hey Webs, get over here and get your head in the game!" Logan shouted from a far.

"That's rich coming from you!" Peter called back. "Sorry ladies but I gotta go help the hairy dwarf". Peter ran off just as a laughing Jean and Rogue flew off and help the others.

Ultimo was able to blast Hank in the chest and send him on his back before turning his attention to the other heroes to attack them with missiles. The heroes were able to avoid the explosions as Superman flew up to fight Ultimo. Ultimo shot out beams from it's eyes that Clark was able to avoid but Clark was smacked aside by Ultimo's large hands and was caught by Power Girl.

"Those beams are powered by Kryptonite and seem unstoppable", Karen said.

"That's not all it's going to attack again", Clark said. What Clark said became true as Ultimo began blasting out more energy to destroy all the heroes. Everyone was avoiding the attack and jumping away to higher ground. However, Rogue tripped and fell on the ground as the attack was coming her way.

"Rogue!" Peter yelled as he jumped in front of her and held his hand out. To everyone's surprise, the attack was blocked by Peter who created an energy barrier that absorbed the attack. Peter opened his hand and the energy went from the barrier to Peter. Peter proceeded to leap into the air and punched Ultimo in the face.

Ultimo was falling backwards but before it could land on anyone, Ultimo disintegrated into dust. The weapon of mass destruction called Ultimo was no more. Ultimo was gone and wasn't coming back.

Peter was stunned by what he had done as he had stood back up. Hell he couldn't even say anything. Logan walked up to him and spoke. "Webs, what the hell was that?" Logan asked out of confusion.

That was the question everyone had as the heroes all walked over to Peter. "It's a long story to tell you", Peter said.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Black Order members Proxima Midnight and Corvus saw what happened and needless to say they were shocked by what they saw. Corvus touched the his earpiece and spoke. "We understand why you sent us to Earth sire. The Spider-Man has power that could rival cosmic beings", Corvus said.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Reed watched the monitor on the screen of the and needless to say he wasn't happy. Reed knew that the heroes would not be able to handle Ultimo easily. However, Spider-Man destroyed Ultimo with a single punch. "Peter was never that powerful nor did he ever try to destroy anything", Reed said as he looked at a picture of Peter. "It doesn't matter. I that does matter is that I will make them all pay, especially you Peter".

**Next time Sue returns and stakes her claim. Plus the Guardians make their move.**

**Merek was just an OC character made up to explain the history of the Harem King. He will show up again but really later on.**


	5. Return

_**Chapter 5: Return** _

At an airport a plane landed with all of it's passengers getting off. Two of these passengers were women both of whom had long jet black hair though one was pale skinned and the other was Egyptian. "I still don't get why we are in Symkaria", the Egyptian woman said.

"Because I got a message that a vampire group is Symkaria and we need to locate", the slightly pale skinned woman. The Egyptian woman was named Pantha while her friend, the pale skinned woman, was named Vampirella.

"We should be heading to New York to meet this Harem King, Elly", Pantha said.

"I know that but before we go let's see what's going on here", Elly said. "Can we do that before we go back to the U.S. please?"

"Fine". Pantha sighed at her friend's suggestion.

"Who knows maybe this Harem King will come here to Symkaria, if we're lucky", Elly joked to Pantha who didn't respond as she thought it was impossible.

Just nearby, a woman with silver hair sat at a table with an aide. This was the mercenary and owner of Sable International named Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable. Sable had just arrived at the airport from a mission in Madripoor when she was contacted by her aide to arrive at the airport for a quick discussion. The aide in front of her spoke to Sable as he took out some pictures from his bag. "Sable as you asked I looked into the reports of the random kidnappings of women".

He placed photos on the table as Sable picked them up and looked through them. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust as she saw the women in the photos were all dead. "What happened to these women?" Sable asked in anger.

"I have no idea but I was able to get a location. It's at an underground area near the border to Latveria", the aide said as he placed a map that was marked with an X. "I'm extremely sure that Doom would have no need for murdering women in Symkaria so this someone else".

"I think I have an idea", Sable said as she started to put away the photos in her bag. "There is a rumor that there was a demon near the border that flies through Symkaria at night. I intend on finding this demon and killing it". Sable proceeded to get up from her seat. "Thank you for the information".

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Peter and Diana were at the Avengers Tower as they informed the other heroes about what happened. Peter explained everything from becoming the Harem King, the history with Merek Shaw, and the kings after him. Everyone was completely shocked by this as they (mainly a few males) didn't expect this to happen to him.

"And well, that's basically it with what's happened with me", Peter said. "I understand that this is crazy to a few of you, right?"

"It is", Bruce W said bluntly. "What made you accept this at all?"

"I don't think I accepted it until I defeated Lady Shiva when she attacked me", Peter said.

"Okay question why weren't a few of us suggested?" Tony asked.

"A few people were suggested for the title, case in point Bruce, Steve, Clark, and yourself Tony", Diana said. "However, Peter seemed like a better choice to them. Besides, with the power he currently possesses, you'd be corrupted by it".

"Aww", Tony said as he hung in head in shame.

"What makes you think Webs won't be corrupted by that power?" Logan asked out of concern. From personal experience, he's seen people gain ultimate power only to lose themselves. He looked at Jean who was looking at the ground with a frown on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you know what my mantra is. Great power comes great responsibility. I have this power to help others and I plan on using it responsibly", Peter said getting everyone to look at him with their doubts starting to be erased. "Besides, Diana will be by my side to slap me straight if I ever came close to being corrupted".

"Indeed I will", Diana said.

"Alright but I want updates on your well being just to make sure", Steve said. "And should someone cause problems for you, don't hesitate to call for help if needed".

"Understood Cap", Peter said while nodding. Peter's phone vibrated so he took it out and he looked to see what was going on. Peter's eyes widened before he turned to the others. "Guys I hope you don't mind but Diana and I have to get going".

With that Peter and Diana waved at the others before beginning to leave. They managed to get out to the elevators of the tower when they heard footsteps. "Hey Pete, wait up!" Peter turned to see Rogue as she caught up them. "Hey, ah came by to say thank you for Jean and me earlier".

"Hey anytime, we're friends after all, right?" Peter asked.

"Of course we are", Rogue said to Peter. "It's been really crazy ever since the whole Mutant Nation was built so sorry that we haven't had a chance to hang out".

"Hey don't worry about it. Regardless of what's going on, we can always hangout. If anything us hanging out could be a sign for people to wake up and not judge others", Peter said.

"Ah appreciate that Pete", Rogue said before she hugged him. Diana had a smirk as she watched this happening before Rogue and Pete separated. "Ah better get going. Seeya later Pete".

"Alright see you later", Peter said as Rogue walked back to the others.

"Something tells me she will be one of your many lovers", Diana said causing Peter's face to turn red.

"What? No, she's just... well uh... I mean she was just in a relationship with Gambit until they uh... I mean she focusing on herself right now and uh... you think she will?" Peter asked.

"Well you did save her life so maybe", Diana said with a giggle as she and Peter stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Hell**

Lady Death was killing as many demons that was attacking her and currently she was getting bored with this activity. " _ **Is this all you've got? Honestly the demons of today are just pathetic**_ ", Lady Death said as she sighed before spinning around and causing a large explosion around her to kill all the demons. " _ **And that takes care of that**_ ".

"Lady Death! We have a problem!" said a woman named Satasha. "Powerful magic is being used to create a portal out of Hell".

" _ **Oh no**_ ", Lady Death said to herself as she and Satasha teleported to where the portal was. They stood before the portal that was blood red and Lady Death immediately glared at it. " _ **Someone was definitely trying to escape but it looks like they had help from the Human world**_ ".

"But who was able to create a portal to Hell from the Human World?" Satasha asked.

" _ **The only one who would know: Purgatori. She must be after the new Harem King's godly power and summoned an ally to help her**_ ", Lady Death said as she walked to the portal and used magic to create a portal of her own. " _ **Satasha I'm going to the Human World to stop Purgatori and to meet this Harem King. Until I return, take care of things here**_ ".

"Understood Hope", Satasha said. Soon enough Lady Death went to her own portal and left Hell all the while one question remained. "Who was it that Purgatori managed to summon?"

_**-Human World-** _

From the blood red portal came the orange skinned demon with the spiked bra and demon wings as she set foot on the ground. "So this is where all of the humans come from. Honestly, not impressed" she said.

"Well, well, well, it has been sometime, Hellwitch", came a feminine voice. Soon enough a red skinned demon woman appeared. This was Purgatori and she meant business. "We have a lot of work to do".

* * *

**Peter's Apartment**

Peter and Diana walked into Peter's Apartment complex and got to his front door. Peter tried opening it but realized it was locked. "Great it's locked and I don't have my keys on me", Peter said as he couldn't rip the door open with suspicions from others. Soon enough Peter had an idea. "Wait, I have an idea".

"What are you going to do?" Diana asked as she watched him hold his hand out to the door knob. Peter closed his eyes as he sensed the inside of the door knob and with his mind began to move the do insides that could move.

Soon enough, snap could be heard and Peter managed to open the door with no difficulty at all. "So what do you think?" Peter asked Diana with a cheeky smile.

"I think you're getting better at controlling your new powers", Diana said as she and Peter walked in.

"Yeah that is good and all but I think that it would be a good idea to limit my abilities so that I won't accidentally hurt or kill anyone", Peter said.

"You know it's rude to keep a woman waiting Peter". Peter and Diana turned to see Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, appear from the living room.

"Hey Sue, it's good to see you again", Peter said as he went to hug Sue which she gladly accepted. "I see you still have the spare key I gave you".

"Yes I do and I want to thank you for that", Sue said. "Diana it's good to see you again".

"It's good to see you again as well but where have you been? It's been six months since we last you and we were starting to get worried" Diana said.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I've been in Wakanda trying to get myself back together and deal with some personal issues", Sue said before she looked to Peter. "One of those personal issues involves you Peter".

"Wait what did I do?" Peter asked.

"That's the thing Peter you did this to me", Sue said before she walked over to Peter kissed him on the lips. This caught Peter and Diana off guard as she kissed him. Sue eventually broke the kiss. stepped back. "The truth is Peter, I love you more than you know".

"S-Sue, I had no idea", Peter stammered. "Sue, I do have to tell you something and it's about-" Peter was cut off by Sue as she placed a finger on his lips.

"I already know about you being a Harem King. I was told by T'Challa that you were", Sue said a she looked to the side. "I'll be honest, I don't like the idea of sharing you but I can't stop any other girl from loving you especially Diana". AT this Diana slightly smirked. "As long they actually love you the same way I do, I will accept them as family".

"Well if that is what you have to say then all I have to ask is are you ready?" Peter asked.

"More than you know", Sue said as she came closer to Peter and kissed him again.

"Understand Sue, I won't be outdone by you", Diana said as she looked at Sue.

"Challenge accepted", Sue said with a smirk. Diana went to kiss him... only for him to start disappearing.

"W-whoa what's going on?!" Peter asked in shock. Suddenly Peter disappeared from front of the two heroines.

"PETER!" Sue and Diana yelled.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter started to materialize inside of the Milano. Peter was able to recognize the forms of Star-Lord, Rocket, Groot, Drax and Gamora and connected the dots immediately. "Guardians you guys were the ones that kidnapped me?"

"In a way, yeah we did, sorry bout that", Star-Lord said.

"Alright one web headed idiot on board let's head back to Attilan", Rocket said.

"What the hell is going here?" Peter asked.

"Apologies Spider-Man but we were asked to retrieve you for King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa", Drax said.

"And you couldn't just call me for that?" Peter asked in a deadpanned expression.

"Would you have believed us if we told outright?" Gamora asked in a challenging tone.

"Gamora with the way the Universe is, there's no reason to doubt anything at all anymore", Peter said while keeping his deadpanned expression. "I'll go to Attilan to see Black Bolt and Medusa but you all will have to contact Wonder Woman back on Earth and let and Sue Storm know where I am".

"I am Groot", Groot said to Rocket.

"What do you mean we made a mistake taking him without asking for permission?" Rocket asked with no idea of the consequences he will experience later. "We'll worry about that later for now, setting course for Attilan".

Just like that, the Guardians blasted off to Attilan with Spider-Man in their possession. However, they were unaware of the danger that lurked in Attilan and the plans that Maximus the Mad has for them.

**Next time Peter and Gamora work together.**

**This will be the last story until I finish VSS season 4. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
